cowboybebopfandomcom-20200223-history
Vicious
is the main antagonist of Cowboy Bebop. He is a member of the Red Dragon crime syndicate, whose rule he overthrew, and eventually became its leader. Background Vicious was born in 2044. Nothing is known about the date and place of birth, nor any information about his childhood and family. Coming of age, he enlisted as a soldier in the infantry and fought in the war in Titan. Here his fighting skills and innate charisma as a leader causes him to get the admiration and respect of many fellow soldiers including Gren who, at the end of the war, he will betray and arrest him by court martial for unclear reasons. He later moved to Mars and began a criminal career affiliated with the Red Dragon Crime Syndicate. Within a short time his skills ensure that he becomes a point man. Inside the Red Dragon, he also meets the light-hearted Spike Spiegel, and soon both become possible candidates as successors of Mao Yenrai in the role of leader of the organization. While Vicious is ambitious, selfish, ruthless, and willing to do anything to get a leadership role, Spike has no interest in this opportunity. This difference of opinion between them raises a great mutual hatred and a strong rivalry. They are put to work together several times, thus strengthening the hostility between them. At about this time, Spike gets involved in a shooting probably not with the police, but with the assassins of Vicious. Physical Appearance Vicious is a tall and thin man with gray, untamed hair and loves to wield the katana. This gives him a slight resemblance to Goemon Ishikawa just like Spike seems to be a homage to Lupin III and Jet's beard and preference for firearms invokes Daisuke Jigen. He is usually seen with his pet cormorant perched on his shoulder and his katana in hand. Vicious is 27 years old, though appears older due to his grey hair, as well as bags beneath his eyes, and a generally worn face. His elderly appearance at his young age could possibly be attributed to the events on Titan, some event linked to it, or his implied Red Eye addiction. He usually appears with a scowl although there are a few scenes in which he smiles. Personality Vicious is portrayed as a cold, ruthless, bloodthirsty, and ambitious man who prefers solitude. Within the Red Dragon, he is feared by his senior leaders, the Van, precisely because of his social climbing, is willing to do anything to get what he wants, and doesn't place the slightest moral scruple in fulfilling heinous acts to reach his goals and achieve a more powerful position. Amongst that, he ruthlessly sacrifices his subordinates and conspires behind those who have sworn allegiance. He is considered by many people to be the dark half of Spike, basically showing the same indifferent attitude towards everything, although more sociopathically and less passive. He also shares with Spike a strong cynicism and rather similar opinions on life and several ethical issues. Vicious doesn't show the least respect for traditions or ancestors and, proof of this, considers the Van's code, the doctrine of honor of the Red Dragon Crime Syndicate, a bunch of unfounded principles, principles that he usually transgresses, and begins a crusade in order to destroy them. He also doesn't show any respect for the Van, considering them incompetent old corpses lost in their past, nor for any human life or any other character. Curiously, Vicious is never seen smiling during the whole series, apart from the sadistic grin during battles and the smirk in flashbacks showing him fighting alongside Spike. Given the conditions of his conjunctiva, it is quite credible that Vicious uses the drug Red Eye. Because of his slimy and often ambiguous nature, the Van terms him as "the poisonous snake," or, more simply, "the snake." This epithet is also given to him by the shaman Laughing Bull. Character Development Vicious does not show much character development throughout the series, as his initial attitude and beliefs remain constant until his last appearance. While his character does not develop internally, more of his life story is revealed, such as his involvement on Titan. Also, his links with other characters becomes more apparent, including his relationships with Spike and Julia, suggesting a love triangle. Memorable Quotes ( ) = Speech of other characters '- Vicious talking to Spike in Session 05: Ballad Of Fallen Angels.' "When Angels are thrown out from Heaven they become Devils; you agree don't you Spike?" "You should see yourself. Do you have any idea what you look like right at this moment Spike? ("What?") A ravenous beast. The same blood runs through both of us, the blood of a beast that wanders, hunting for the blood of others. ("I've bled all that kind of blood away.") Then why are you STILL ALIVE?!" - Vicious to Spike in Session 13: Jupiter Jazz (Part II)' "'''There is nothing to believe in. There is no need to believe." "Make your move." "I'm the only one who can keep you alive. And I'm the only one who can kill you." '''- Vicious to The Van in Session 25: The Real Folk Blues (Part I) "You shall shed red tears." '- Vicious to Spike in Session 26: The Real Folk Blues (Part II)' ("Julia passed away. Let's end it all!") "If that's your wish." Trivia *Vicious appears in every episode in which Julia is mentioned. *Vicious's Japanese voice actor is Norio Wakamoto who has famously done such roles as Oskar von Reuenthal in Legend of the Galactic Heroes, Cell in Dragon Ball Z, he later went on to voice Emperor Charles zi Britannia in Code Geass. Pictures Vicious.jpg|Vicious sitting at the top of the chain vicious spike julia.jpg|When Julia, Spike, and Vicious were friends Vicious Spike's confrontation.png|The first meeting in years vicious03.jpg|Vicious at gunpoint Vicious2.png ViciousSpike.jpg|Vicous and Spike as Friends Vicious3.jpg Gren vicious music box.jpg|Vicious during the Titan War References Category: Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Red Dragon Crime Syndicate Category:Villains Category:Males